brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Public Enemy Number One
Public Enemy Number One is the second episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-sixth overall in the series. Official Description The ninja find themselves being hunted by an old friend, Ronin Plot Jay visits an empty pub with only one person, who is busy watching the TV. Jay tries to obtain some ninja chips from a vending machine, but fails and leaves. On the TV - the Police Commissioner is answering lots of the interviewers' questions about the Ninja. He then asks Ronin for help, to which he agrees. Meanwhile, Misako is trapped and was interrogated by the police forces. After they left, Nadakhan spoke to her and cunningly tricked her into telling the location of the Realm Crystal. He then traps Misako in the teapot and escapes. When the detectives and Police Commissioner reenters the room, they were shocked by her absence. However, Kai updated his status with his location, encouraging them to find him, but were soon tricked into following a rat with a location device. While the chase was happening, Nya, in disguise, walks up to a small crowd to listen to a news report about Kai's status with them. After solving his riddle, she crosses the street to meet up with him and the others. The Ninja gathered at the burnt down monastery. After deciding to find out more about Nadakhan, they disperse as pairs; Lloyd and Zane, Kai and Nya, and Cole and Jay. Lloyd and Zane head off to the library of Domu where they find a book about the teapot of Tyrahn, however, Ronin hacks into Zane's system to disable him and chases Lloyd, eventually catching him. Kai and Nya pick up motorbikes and ride away from Ninjago City, through the Corridor of Elders. After pursuing and tricking them, they were soon caught. In Mega Monster Amusement Park, Jay and Cole try to find information about Nadakhan, yet, Ronin finds them and overpowers the Ninja of Lightning and Earth. Nadakhan makes it to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and succeeds in stealing the Realm Crystal. Eventually, the Ninja are arrested, Ronin is payed his large budget of money and Nadakhan laughs at their downfall before setting out to retrieve his crew. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Corridor of Elders *The Monastery *Domu *Hiroshi's Labyrinth *Mega Monster Amusement Park *Ninjago City Notes *The episode names were revealed on Cartoon Network's website *When Jay and Cole were in Mega Monster Amusement Park, Jay recognized the roller coaster as "where he opened his True Potential." This is a reference to "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." *There is no confirmation on who voiced the new white Nindroid general who resembles Cryptor. Gallery MoS56CBank.JPG MoS56HiddenCamera.JPG MoS56Nadakhan.JPG MoS56The_Army_of_White_Nindroids.jpg MoS56Woods.JPG Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes